Beg Me
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Somethings happen that should have happened and somethings that shouldn't. "Just for tonight...Just for tonight can you pretend you love me?" Onesided LightHotaru, Onesided MisaLight.


Beg Me

The smell of cologne had always been her favorite. It had a musty smell that Hotaru was always able to find in a minute if it was nearby. Minako would always make fun of her and say that her husband was going to smell of the sweetest and mustiest of colognes and that will be the moment that she'll fall in love. It was no longer her favorite smell even if she was being embraced by it now. Even if the pleasant smell was wrapping around her like a security blanket that was supposed to make her dream of wedding bells and white dresses.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Hotaru closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to see his satisfied smirk with his corrupted eyes undressing her. Really, it was all she could do to block out what was about to happen to her. There was no point in running, not now after he knew her secret. Oh sure, she was scared, but what more could she do? Let her _princess_ and _prince_ die because of her screw up? No, that was absolutely unacceptable. It was her accident, her screw up, her mistake, and she, only she, would be the one to take the punishment.

"Did you think I wouldn't _notice _you?"

She heard him take a few more steps closer to her before she felt his embrace. Her gut reaction was to scream and run then take a hot long bath to scrub her skin until it bled. Then she would probably run to Rei and beg her to bless her and save her, but of course, she couldn't do that. She wondered if she would smell like him enough so that Diane would ask where she had been. Or worse, maybe she smelled like death.

Well, knowing her luck, she probably already smelt of death.

"Did you think the Rem wouldn't tell me?"

Well, honestly, yes. Shinigami are usually very lazy creatures who didn't give a damn about humans, but of course, Hotaru had to run into the one shinigami who actually loved a human. That was just Hotaru's luck, it really was. A shinigami would know that she was a senshi and not just a senshi- the one who wielded the power of destruction and rebirth. And for this she was in this room being held by a slimy man.

"Do you know how much of an asset you'll be to me?" He pulled back a little to see how his face had brightened up like someone had turned a light underneath his skin. She had to keep herself from gagging when he let one playful, slimy hand sneak under her shirt to touch the skin on her back. Oh, what she would have to slap that smile off his face.

_And your carnivorous needs? _Hotaru mused bitterly. She kept a neutral mask on as he caressed her with his ink stained hands. With one hand wrapped around her waist and he used his free hand to move a strand of her dark hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She wanted to break down crying right then and there. How many times had she wanted a man to love her? How many times had she desired for someone to touch her and tell her how beautiful she was? And now she had it, but it was from the person she wanted it from the least in this whole entire world.

Who would ever want to be touched with the hands of a murderer who thought himself as God?

He lowered his head until his lips were right by her neck. Goosebumps rose out of fear as he breathed, "We can create a new world together. A world without pain and evil where you and I will rule. Please, join me." She felt like some stiff doll in his arms that couldn't move because he hadn't pulled on her strings yet.

* * *

"I will create a Heaven on Earth." Light told her tenderly as he left a soft kiss on her shoulder. As expected, she didn't respond. His lips curled into a scowl as a snarl tried to escape his throat, but he refused to let her see his anger. She was wearing one of his shirts and staring out the window. Her eyes held an empty gaze as she watched the rain cleanse the Earth. She looked very goddess-like in his shirt.

He wanted to shake her by the shoulders and tell how he knew that her _friends_ feared her. Everyone at school had feared her ever since some boy had claimed that she had beaten him up. No one even looked at her the wrong way for fear of angering her. If the great L had known of her powers he would fear her. Instead of shaking her, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and forced her on the bed. She let out a surprised squeak and stared up at him with those empty violet eyes.

He smiled coldly down at her as he touched her forehead, expecting a mark to appear. "With Misa's eyes I will be able to kill L. Then I will show you off in my Utopia and then I'll make you the happiest woman in the world," He said in a whispery voice that made her shiver. Of course, he knew it was from disgust and not from anger. "My little firefly of death."

Her face paled at this and in a great sign of weakness, she lifted her hands to his face to hide her tears from him. He kissed her until his lips were as crimson as Ryuk's apples.

* * *

Misa was a sweet girl.

She really was. Hotaru believed what Rem said when she commented that even though Misa had killed so many that she would always remain innocent. Misa was like Usagi. Pure, blonde haired and blue eyed with a tiny waist and a trusting heart. When she had first met her, Misa had thrown her arms around her in a hug, happy that someone else was going to help her Light. Misa gushed at how lonely she had been ever since she started being the Second Kira.

"We can go shopping together and I can even help you find a boyfriend! You really are really cute and you so could go for the cute dark angel look." Misa cooed as Light gave her a dark glare. Hotaru had the urge to throw up when she saw Misa wince a little at this with her smile dropping like a bag full of rocks.

Hotaru had taken Misa's hand and smiled and chattered on even when she could feel Light's possessive eyes on her.

It had become apparent to Hotaru that Misa was also very lonely. The small blonde girl would usually either cling to Light physically (this always made Hotaru happy since he was so busy with Misa that he wouldn't lay a finger on her) or just cling to her. Ironically enough, Misa had taught her how to be a teenage girl even in this mess that Hotaru had gotten herself into.

Misa would do Hotaru's make up and put braids in her hair. She dragged Hotaru shopping for cloths and he taught her how to flirt. Misa had proudly gotten Hotaru a date with a famous actor named Ryuuzaki. Light had gotten furious and told her that it was too risky for Hotaru to be dating anyone.

The blonde had cringed and it had broken Hotaru's heart.

"Misa, can will we really get to do my makeup? I'm a bit naïve about that kind of thing." Hotaru had blushed a little as the blonde nodded excitedly. She grabbed her hand and walked down the street, leaving Light behind for a moment. This is where she learned that if she were to ever wear eye shadow it would have to be purple or black. She learned that Misa could make her hair have highlights and they'd have to be silver if she were ever do something a little different. Clear lip gloss was the only good for her lips if it had a little shine in it. She also learned that she could wear tank tops with lace on it because she had such a tiny figure.

But if Hotaru had thought about it for a few moments she would have realized that it was Misa's fault that she was in this mess in the first place. Now it was her fault that Light would later leave tiny bite marks on her shoulders when she wore the tank top.

* * *

"Are you afraid of me?" Light asked, even though he knew that she wasn't going to tell him the truth. He had taken small pleasure in brushing her hair and placing small kisses on her neck. She didn't respond, just sat there like a loyal servant. Light wondered if angels were supposed to be so silent.

He had made sure that she had distance herself from her friends. Hotaru was a very good liar, he found out. He had made sure that she had used this small little gift against L who had revealed himself as Ryuuzaki. Her tongue could weave a story like a spider weaves a beautiful silky trap for its prey and at the moment Ryuuzaki was the prey while he was the spider with Misa being the pretty shine that had lured him into the trap.

She was beautiful like a goddess should be, but she never smiled or laughed like he had hoped for. It was like pinning the wings of a butterfly. At first, he would hammer the nails into the beautiful powdered wings and watch the small creature flutter painfully then soon becoming paralyzed. He feared that the powdered would soon turn to dust then her wings would lose the beautiful colors that he had so loved.

"Of course not, God." She answered him finally as he captured her tiny hands and pressed and kiss on it. She turned her head in a jest as he bit his tongue so not to let out an annoyed groan. There were so many things that annoyed him about that statement, mostly due to her mocking tone of voice. Her eyes stared at him with no love like he had longed for, but with hatred. With absolute hatred that would consume him if he had allowed it. He knew how to punish her for all of her sins against _God_. He grabbed both of her wrists as she made a small fight with a smirk blooming on his face like a lotus blooming from the mud of a pound. He pushed her on the bed as her dark purple eyes glared at him.

_Don't forget to nail the wings or a butterfly will fly away. _Light thought in victory.

* * *

"Misa!" Hotaru let out a scream before a police officer had put a cloth over her eyes and handcuffed her. She felt someone drag her away as she tried to struggle. This was so much worse than Light's punishments. At least he never made her bleed or scream like these men did when they shoved her into what she suspected was a truck.

_So much for Light's master plan, _Hotaru thought sarcastically, agitated as she felt herself being changed of cloths. She felt herself being forced into some strange machine. Maybe she had been convicted as Kira and she was going to be executed right here and now? She wasn't sure if she cared, but she prayed that Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were told the truth about what really happened if that were true. She hoped that Setsuna-mama will tell them everything from Light Yagami to the shinigami who revealed everything. She hoped that one day they would forgive her and that if she were going to die, she hoped she would stay dead. Being reborn over and over again gets very tiring.

"Mrs. Tomeo?" A synthetic voice asked. "Do you know anything about Kira?"

"No," Hotaru lied. She wasn't going to tell them anything. Now she had Misa to lose and not just her secret. She would protect all of them with all of her strength. She was the senshi of Death and L was going to have one hell of a time to get anything out of her. She wondered if Rem would help Misa.

"Do you believe that Light Yagami is Kira?" The synthetic voice repeated to her as she rolled onto her side where her arm became numb. She felt sweat slip down her face as she licked her lips to moisten them. She could almost admit that she missed Light at this moment. She almost missed his lips on hers and how her pain would at least be short lasting.

She sighed, "No."

There was so much pain that Hotaru wondered how much she could take. She wondered if Light was going to leave her and Misa here in this torture dungeon. He probably would. He was a sociopath right down to the core and Hotaru knew it. He was a coward and a disgusting man as Rem had put it once.

There were times where Hotaru would pass out and dreams would devour her. There were also peaceful and beautiful. She was always in a beautiful wedding dress with Misa running up, hugging her, before taking her place as her maid of honor. There would be flowers and the sound of the ocean would be echoing in the background, but like always there would be a searing pain that would take her over. The beautiful dream would break and she would finally cry.

There were nightmares too. Mostly about Light and the Death note, but these dreams scared her because they made Light look too innocent. One dream was when he was standing in a middle of a dark room and he was sobbing, but his mouth was open to drink a thick black liquid that reminded her of blood. It slipped onto his clean white shirt. The black ink like substance stained Light's lips. He put down whatever was holding the drink and ran to her and crushed her in a hug before kissing her. She would start screaming because she would feel the black junk in her mouth and in her stomaching.

* * *

When Light first walked into the hotel room to put himself into custody, he saw the painful sight of L hurting _his _firefly, his goddess. The anger and hatred for Ryuuzaki he felt that moment had almost caused him to lose control for a split second. He didn't and just explained for his father about his theory that he could possibly be Kira when he was asleep. L, Ryuuzaki, didn't believe this for a minute, but at least he was considering his imprisonment.

Hotaru was in much better shape than Misa. Instead of being tied up, she was in a cell with black clothing with her eyes blindfolded. Her hand and feet were tied up, but her mouth was open and mumbling something about her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. Her lips were parted as little puffs of air escaped her body. Her hair was stuck to her face in sweat. He didn't fear that she would try to commit suicide like Misa because he knew she would rather have every inch of her skin cut then her death be because of him. That was just how she when it came to him and it made his blood boil.

She looked so delicious tied up that Light had to resist touching the screen. He didn't like to see her in pain that he wasn't causing. He would never go as far as L had gone, but he knew what would make her cry and almost scream. Even when she tried to hide it from him.

Did L see the way his fingers twitch?

"L, there's no way that Hotaru can be involved in this! She's just Light's friend!" Matsuda yelled in frustration as Light nodded in agreement.

The detective stared up at Light before he said, "I don't believe that. Matsuda, you said so yourself, Hotaru hadn't been around Light until only a few weeks ago. There was no reason for the two to have ever met, but I have reason to believe that Kira is very protective of her."

"In other words, Light. He's right, Matsuda. Hotaru is a high school girl and she didn't even go to Light's high school. There's technically no logical way for them to have a reason to meet." Aizwa explained to Matsuda.

Light shook his head, "Hotaru's parents are Haruka Tenou and Michiru. They knew Misa and so Misa met Hotaru. That's how it happened. She also asked for my help in math and that's how we met."

That was actually the whole truth. He just didn't add how Rem had seen Hotaru and then reveal her dark secret to him. The idea of having that kind of power at the tip of his finger tips had made him crave her.

"Why would Kira be protective of her?" Matsuda asked, not even remotely convinced.

L unwrapped a piece of candy. Light already knew the answer to why L would suspect Kira of protecting Hotaru.

"Hotaru Tomeo had trouble at her school. Mostly bullies because she was a little odd to the other students." Light had to resist yelling at L and revealing what those bullies really thought of her. "Suddenly all five of them died of accidents after the suppose meeting with Light. Then there had been the fact that Hotaru's father had supposedly abused her. He died of a heart attack."

"He was also a mad scientist who experimented on his students. He would fit Kira's usual profile." Mr. Yagami challenged.

"There was also a man that Hotaru once dated." L popped the candy into his mouth. "You could say that Hotaru is a bad luck magnate." L didn't need to explain anymore. "If her bad luck came from a human, that human would suddenly be killed. There's also something else I don't like about this." He stared working on another candy that he was having some difficulty in unwrapping. "Her friends said that she was gone a lot, almost as if she was disappearing from them. The same friends that she grew up with. Don't you find that kind of odd, Matsuda? Don't you think that kind that a young girl would want to stick close to them? Teenage girls are known to cling to just about anyone during this time and I doubt that Hotaru would suddenly want to leave them for Light."

Light had to bite the inside of his cheek. "They don't understand her like Misa and I." He felt a little smug finally telling someone this. He wanted to tell them how they didn't understand how lonely she was or how no one would understand her like he did. He saw the hatred and anger behind those emotionless eyes, but they never could.

He stared at the TV screen and saw her trying to get up. She was trying to not to cry in frustration and pain. Her beautiful body was drenched in sweat and Light wondered how her skin would taste against his lips. In his head, he could see her shivering under his touch, but he knew that in reality she would just stare at him with those empty eyes.

He closed his eyes and wondered if he was going to forget everything when forfeit ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

L wasn't all that great and noble either. The only reason that he took the Kira case was because it fascinated him, not because hundred, no, thousands of people were getting killed and slaughtered. It was because he wanted something to cure him of his boredom for awhile. This annoyed Hotaru to no end especially when he started questioning her mortality. She was annoyed by almost every aspect of the world's greatest detective: the way he sat, his obsession with sweets, and his big ego.

"Hotaru, I don't know why you're on this date when you have no reason to." L commented before munching down on a piece of cake. His dark eyes stared at her like he knew her and she had the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. Light, L, Misa, and her were in Misa's room. She sat next to Misa while Light sat next to L because of the handcuffs.

She shrugged, "I want to stay because Misa asked me to." And Hotaru really wanted to see if Light had forgotten everything. He didn't have the possessive eyes anymore nor did he try to touch her. It was sort of a relief, but at the same time he kept staring at her like he knew something was off about their relationship, but he couldn't place what it was. He had no memory of any it.

"Why did you ask her to stay, Misa?" Light asked; his boredom suddenly cured for the moment. He had been staring out of the window before he had heard her speak.

The blonde looked over at her before turning to Light, "I had a feeling you would like that, Light!" She cheered as Hotaru smiled sadly. Light smiled as Hotaru felt her stomach churn. She still felt like she had betrayed her best friend.

"Hotaru, I have a question."

"Yes, L?" She mentally groaned, thinking that it was another tests to see if Light and Misa were Kira and she was just some sidekick. This had annoyed her to no end either since Hotaru could probably kill L without lifting a finger. At this thought Hotaru lightly hit her forehead with the palm of her head. Gee, she had been spending too much time with Light if this is what her thought process was becoming.

"I was wondering if you had ever heard the myth of an angel of death."

She gave him a confused look causing him to grin a little.

"You see, an angel of death can be a shinigami or an actual angel."

"What's your point Ryuuzaki?" Light snapped a little at this.

He kept staring at her and Hotaru suddenly wished that she wasn't lying to the whole world. She looked away from his stare as he sighed and turned to Light. "Oh nothing, I was staring at Taru-chan and it just came up in my mind."

* * *

Light couldn't help, but stare of a snapshot of Hotaru that he had taken awhile ago. He wasn't sure when he had taken it nor could he remember how he exactly met Hotaru, but he knew that this picture was important. In this picture, she wore a blue tank top and jean with a heartbreaking smile. A _real_ smile. He had a feeling that he had never seen that smile. If she did, she only showed it to Matsuda, Ryuuzaki and the other members of the task force.

She never showed him that smile.

"Light, what are you staring at that so intensely?" Ryuuzaki peered over his shoulder to stare at the picture. Light was tempted to hit him, but didn't and hid the photo in his jeans instead. He glared at Ryuuzaki before he asked him. "What are you and Misa going to do after we find Kira?"

He paused. Light wondered what could happen after this whole situation. He thought about telling Misa the truth about his feelings then maybe trying to charm his way into Hotaru's life. He would visit her and trying flirting with her by gently bumping his shoulders against hers. He imagined her giggling and smiling at him with her arms wrapped protectively over her books as he walked her to her next class at a college. Well, he would have to keep away from her until she was eighteen or he would be in trouble.

"Oh, hello Taru-chan." Matsuda said with a grin. Light had the sudden urge to glare at Matsuda, but he didn't. Instead, he got up and walked over to the small girl who wore a beautiful violet turtleneck that traced out her figure. Misa wasn't there at the moment so he wouldn't feel bad if he started flirting with her. He dragged Ryuuzaki along with him.

He towered over her. "Hey, did you finish _Wuthering Heights_?"

Hotaru just stared at him for a moment like she was considering on answering him or ignoring him. "Yes, it was alright. I couldn't stand Catherine, however, I couldn't understand why anyone would want to put up with Heathcliff."

"She loved him. And love is supposed to be eternal, forever." He said this as he wondered if he w as going to get anywhere with her.

* * *

"How did…" Hotaru stopped in mid sentence as she fluffed the pillow for her bed. She knew that L and Light were going to capture Kira which turned out to be someone from Yotsuba that Misa had tricked into revealing was Kira. She had decided to stay out of it and knew that she wasn't going to be any use to them. And the fact that Light had made her nervous. She knew that he didn't have his memories, but she still feared him a little.

Light was standing in her room without Ryuuzaki with a familiar smirk on his face. "Hey, I've missed you." He walked over to her as she stood her ground.

"So, you got your memories back?" He cupped her face between his hands and his thumb stroked her lips with his thumb. "Ryuuzaki still had the camera's up, you know." She reminded him as he smirked. He lowered his head and she thought that he was actually going to kiss her right here and now.

"L is soon not going to be here." His lips were right by her ear now.

He smiled as his lips traced her collar bone and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. She wondered where the human Light went to. The one he didn't think of himself as a God. Just a normal teenager who thought she was pretty and was worth going after. No, he was never that teenager. He was just lying for the moment he could kill L. She heard thunder echo in the background.

"You have to promise me to take care of Misa." Hotaru demanded when she felt herself fall on the clean bed. She felt his eyes burning into her skin as he let out a groan. "I mean it, or I'll tell everyone that you're Kira."

"Even if I tell everyone about your senshi powers?" She paused and nodded. "Is this really all for Misa?"

"She deserves someone who actually loves her."

She closed her eyes as she cried in front of him, mostly for Ryuuzaki who died a few days later.

* * *

Everyone who had been in his way was dead. Kira's rule was on the high rise and no one could stop him. He even had his goddess by his side if only in the shadows. He had hoped that Misa would have figured it out how he didn't love her, but she didn't. She clung to him like always, but Hotaru was in the shadows, waiting for him. He was L and there was nothing that could hold him back.

Hotaru was a nurse now while he was playing L, trying to catch Kira. Misa was out doing a movie for a month at the moment so this gave him time to sneak to her place.

"I'm home." Light called as he shrugged off his jacket and put it on the sofa. He sat down and waited for her. She knew that she had to be here when he came to see her. She knew the punishments for disobeying God. Her heart shaped face poked out of the kitchen as he smiled at her. She didn't respond, just went back to cooking.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked as he walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was making some cookies with the dough sticking to her fingers. "I'm just making cookies for Usagi's birthday tomorrow." He frowned at this. He could care less about her friends and she knew it, but she was merely stating everything as a fact. "Ryuk, I got some apples for you if you would like some." He rested his head on the crook of her neck and left small bite marks that she would have to hide tomorrow. There was something so perfect about this moment. The shinigami smiled with glee as he watched the scene before him.

She looked up at him a little as he caught her hand and gently licked her fingers clean. "How was work today?"

Light pulled away a little, "Everything is alright. Matsuda told me to tell you happy birthday. He wanted me to give you this rose he got you…"

"But you tore it up?"

He smirked against her neck.

He imagined her in a beautiful silk outfit where she would wear pearls that would give her a goddess like beauty. Matsuda certainty didn't deserve that kind of beauty for he was merely a mortal who could worship his beautiful Goddess, but nothing more. He knew that the other task force members envied him for his relationship with Misa. They should have been jealous of his Hotaru, his firefly.

Subdued, she pulled away and went to arranging the roses in a beautiful crystal vase that Misa had gotten her for her birthday. She tried arranging with deft fingertips into artistic positions that he had seen on TV. The roses sparkled and leered at him like he was some kind of monster. He figured that these roses came from her friend Makoto who had hated his guts. He chuckled darkly at this thought. She clicked her tongue, obviously displeased with everything about the roses.

He grabbed her hands and started leaving a trail of kisses on her palm. He had tried to push out the image of Misa standing outside of the apartment with a weird look on her face as she called him _Kira_. She barely called him by Light anymore for some bizarre reason. Hotaru had barely said his name, but that was expected and he was used to it. It annoyed him that these two no longer said his name, but he never showed it.

Misa suspected something, but she never said it. He knew that her world was very fragile and he didn't push her like he might have a few years ago. Her blue eyes would stare into his eyes whenever he said he was going to Hotaru's for a 'chat' about his plans. He probably didn't push her for Hotaru's sake. Her world had become just as fragile in some ways and Misa was her life line while he was Misa's.

Gods can get jealous.

He had longed to see her depend on him instead of turning away and ignoring him every chance she got. She had also gained another lifeline:

Matsuda.

He couldn't very much stand the idea of Matsuda being near Hotaru never less actually dating her. He felt rage whenever Matsuda had stared at Hotaru a moment too long. He didn't write his name in the death note for he feared of becoming suspicious and he knew that Matsuda wouldn't actually try to make any moves on his goddess. He was simply a worshipper like the rest of them, but his goddess had always paid a little more attention to this particular worshipper. She would smile and giggle with him whenever he talked. It was like she had renewed hope with fervor when it came to that fumbling fool.

He pulled away from her, "I'm going to take a shower." He caressed the back of her neck before leaving her there as she sighed.

She turned to the shinigami with a soft smile, "How long do you think do I have until he expects me to go after him?"

"A few minutes. Just enough time to put the cookies in the oven and show me where the apples are."

* * *

A few weeks later, something came up. Someone named N and Mello had to do with it. Light was suddenly too busy for her which was a perk out of all this. He didn't come over and bother her as much as he probably would have liked. Then Hotaru heard about Sayu getting kidnapped and Light along with Misa were going to Los Angelos to get her back, but what she heard from Matsuda, everything went wrong.

She hadn't expected them back so soon, but here Light was, soaking wet from the rain and looking quite….human. His body slummed over and rested his head on her shoulder as his frame shuddered with pain. His hot breath spread over her collar bone and skin as his arms hugged her in a tender manner that she didn't quite recognize. His usually perfect outfit was rough looking with rain that made his cloth cling to him like a second skin. His usual perfect hair was tangled and wet as well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she dragged him into the house. Ryuk, of course, was absolutely no help. She set him on the sofa as his head tilted back like he had been defeated. He didn't respond too much even when she had caressed his face and started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't make any moves that he usually would have. He didn't try to kiss her roughly.

He finally said something from his cracked bloody lips that he had been biting. "I just wanted to see you. Misa is out for the moment and I just…That bastard…"

She actually cupped his face between her tiny, petite, soft, hands. "Light, slow down. What happened? Sayu is okay."

"The bastard has the death note…" He explained as he leaned against her. "He's killed all of N's task force." His lips twitched in a familiar evil smile. His eyes widened like he was about to go off on one of his insane laughter moments. She could feel it, but nothing came out except a gasp of pain that reminded her of a monster dying. In his husky, dry, tired voice he whispered, "Just for tonight…Just for tonight can you pretend you love me?"

"What?" Hotaru choked out as she heard the shinigami cackle like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Just pretend you love me for one night."

She gulped nervously when she stared at him and her head slowly, against her will, nodded. She squeaked a little when he pushed her onto the sofa. She was blushing furiously as she gaped at him, unsure what to do or say. He had never looked so human before nor had he ever been so gentle. His brown eyes were suddenly reminding her of the chocolate that Makoto made. Usually, she would just close her eyes and it would just happen and be done and over with, but…

She shut her eyes.

"You said you would pretend." She peeked up at him and kept her eyes open as he smiled. Not his I'm-God-and-your-Ruler- smile, but an actual smile. He kissed her lips gently before pulling away, whispering, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Hotaru felt a little dazed as he kissed down her neck and his hands sneaking up her shirt. She wondered if she was still that doll from that night where he was pulling the strings or if she was different. If she was still that doll, she could feel him tugging on the string that was attached to her mouth. She shuddered against him. His lips were on hers before he had shrugged off his shirt and had taken hers off.

"Tell me you love me again." It was an order, but it was one that Hotaru actually willingly complied.

_Tell me you love me. _

_Tell me you love me! _

* * *

"Aren't you going to stay tonight?"

Light turned his head, not letting the surprise light up his face. "Are you asking me to?" She didn't say anything, but he decided to take advantage of the opportunity. He laid his head down on her lap as a small little surprise gasp escape from her mouth. A little part of him wanted to go up to Matsuda in the morning and tell him how she asked him to stay tonight, but he couldn't.

He liked her bed. It was only small enough for one so two people would have to stay close together to fit. He had to curl his legs a little so he could fit on it. Also, he had to wrap his arms around her waist and held her close to him. He liked how the sheets smelled of violets and rain, just like her. He felt his skin burn with delight when she touched his neck and gently stroke his back. He could stay like this forever.

He didn't, he couldn't.

Near out smarted him with the help of that damned Mello.

Ironically, it was Matsuda who had shot him. Ryuk had laughed madly and he ran like hell. Hotaru could heal him, that's all he needed. He needed to feel her soothing hands on his wounds and feel her soft lips on his. The sun was setting and he remembered the first time he had seen the girl. She had been walking home from school with her friends. She had been laughing and smiling. He had actually stopped to stare at her for a moment before walking away. That had been a day before he found the death note.

He collapsed on the stairs as he stared up into the setting sun. He needed to escape and find her then…

He closed his eyes before breathing out, "Did you know that I loved you?"

* * *

Sailor Ra: Way too damn long. I've been working on this all week. I hope you like it. FEW!

I tweaked the story a bit on Hotaru's part like the fact that her dad was still alive even though she lived with Outer's. I think I kept Light in his usual insane norm. Yes, I felt bad for Misa. She's waaaaaayyyyy better then Takada. Can't stand that character.

Someone, a guy friend, actually told me that guys flirt by nudging a girl's shoulder and getting a little feely touchy. I didn't know that.

Cain: (snickers) This is because you lack a love life.

Sailor Ra: This is coming from the I'm-In-Love-With-Someone-But-It's- Unrequited? Speaking about no love life (snorts). Anyway, I hope I captured the dark tone that I wanted. Light actually did love Hotaru, but his insane murdering god complex made it impossible to love her the way she wanted to be loved. Kind of like Catherin's love for Heathcliff (seeing the symbolism?) in _Wuthering Heights_. I love that book, its actually very good once you get passed the first chapters. Anyway, some of the songs on the playlists might actually surprise you. Some probably not so much.

Playlist

Over by Evans Blue

Beg by Evans Blue

Cold by Evans Blue

May I? By Trading Yesterday

Come back to Me by Trading Yesterday

Only For You by Trading Yesterday

LoveGam by Lady GaGa (don't ask me how this happened)

Poker Face by Lady GaGa


End file.
